


Whatever Became of Barty?

by Kaesa



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Filk, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/pseuds/Kaesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filk about Barty Crouch's fading political prospects, to the tune of Tom Lehrer's "Whatever Became of Hubert?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Became of Barty?

  


Whatever became of Barty?  
What caused him to disappear?  
Once his prospects were grand,  
And with wand in his hand  
He guaranteed his career.

Once the future Minister QED,  
Ah, but now his son's hobby impedes, he  
Is no longer a good candidate,  
For Junior it's too little too late.

"We must confess this scandal, Barty,"  
Says each newspaper reader.  
"Has made us wary of your party,  
Please don't be our leader."

Whatever became of you, Barty?  
What office do you now hold?  
Is it big? Is it grand?  
Do you now rule the land?  
Does the world in your hand  
Unfold?

Does Percy, devoting his life to your cause  
Know the things you have done and the breaks in your laws?  
Are you the newest convert to "SPEW"?  
Barty, what happened to you?

  



End file.
